Recent advances in NMR have lead to a new generation of spectrometers with greatly increased experimental capabilities. This, along with the already well documented advantages of high field NMR in studying biological systems, will further enhance the contribution of NMR in solving structural problems in biology. With the large amount of sequence information that has been generated recently using new techniques in molecular biology this experimental approach to understanding the role of molecular conformation will move us to the next goal, developing structure- function relationships so that the full implications of primary sequence data can be determined. In this proposal, funds are requested to cover part of the cost of purchasing a high field NMR spectrometer. this spectrometer would greatly improve NMR facilities at Emory University and will provide better access to NMR instrumentation for workers in the Biochemistry and Physics Departments which do not have such instrumentation of their own. A major focus of the research on this instrument will be to further develop new methods focus of the research on this instrument will be to further develop new methods for sensitivity enhancement of heteronuclei using proton detected heteronuclear multiquantum coherence experiments. These experiments will make available new information from nuclei other than protons to aid in the analysis of complex biomacromolecules. The instrument will support research of a total of twelve investigators, nine investigators from Emory University, seven in Chemistry and one each in Physics and Biochemistry, and three investigators from Georgia State University. Research discussed here covers a wide range of biomedically related systems including hormones, synthetic vaccines, drug-DNA interactions, enzymes, and membrane interactions.